Workaholics Need Breaks
by Trigzl
Summary: Tohru is working herself sick and so Kyo insists that she take a break while he finishes her chores. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** **The rights of Fruits Basket and its characters belong to the amazing Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

Tohru was sitting against the edge of the tub, furiously scrubbing the grime off the inside. Her hair was pulled back with a bandana and she had gloves on her hands.

After cleaning off one spot, she sat back and sighed. Her arms were growing tired but she still had to sweep the floors and take out the trash then make dinner. 'I'd better hurry up,' she thought.

"You work too hard," Kyo appeared in the doorway, frowning at her.

"Oh," she jumped, "Kyo! You startled me." She put a hand to her chest, "And it's fine. This is my payment for Shigure letting me stay here."

"You shouldn't have to clean for that pervert," he stuck his hands in his pocket and stared at the wall, "You already clean all day at your job. It's too much."

"Oh no," she smiled wearily, "It's no trouble at all. I enjoy it."

Kyo stared at her, wondering how much effort she put into that fake smile. He looked away, "Could I help you?"

Tohru looked surprised, "You don't have to-"

"I want to," he slightly blushed, continuing to stare at the wall beside him.

She blinked, "Then of course. I haven't cleaned the counter yet, if you'd like to do that. Here's a rag."

He took the rag from her and set to work wiping down the countertop.

"Be sure to get the dust in the corners."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked again, "I can take care of it-"

"No. I want to help," he growled.

"Alright."

Tohru spent more time watching over him than doing her own work.

She went back to scrubbing, taking short breaks more often.

"How long have you been cleaning today?" Kyo asked, concern all over his face.

"A few hours I think," she quickly ended her break and went back to work, knowing what he was getting at.

"When did you last take a break?" His eyes narrowed.

"I feel fine," she smiled, "I want to get done as quickly as possible."

"You're going to wear yourself out," Kyo said.

She shook her head and kept scrubbing, aware of Kyo's eyes on her.

Suddenly there was a hand against her forehead, "You have a fever, you idiot."

Tears pooled in her eyelids, "I'm just a little warm is all."

"Go lay down," Kyo commanded, stepping back with his arms crossed.

"I have to finish-"

"No, you don't. I'll finish it. You need to rest."

"But-"

Kyo grabbed her arm and led her from the room, "Stop arguing. It's okay to take breaks for yourself."

Tohru began to cry.

"What are you crying for!?" Kyo let her go, startled.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her tears away, "I didn't mean to cry."

He sighed, "It's fine. You don't have to apologize. Now go to your room and take a nap, okay? I'll finish cleaning the bathroom for you. Don't worry about it."

"But I have to sweep and take out the trash and make dinner," she said.

"I'll handle all that," he herded her up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked once she reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes, now go already."

"Okay," she said softly, "Thank you, Kyo." She disappeared into her room.

Kyo sighed and went back to work where he left off.

* * *

"We're home!" Shigure sang as he came in the door, "I hope you and Tohru were alright by yourselves, Kyo~"

Yuki followed in behind him, "Don't encourage him," he mumbled.

"Tohru?" Shigure bounced into the kitchen as the sound of pots and pans echoed from inside. "My dear Tohru-"

Kyo shot him a glare. Shigure froze, tears streaming down his face, "Where's Tohru?" He whined.

"She's resting," Kyo said, going back to the meal he was preparing on the stove.

"And what are you doing?" Shigure dared ask, still in his previous position.

"Making dinner."

Yuki came in the room, "Is Ms. Honda not feeling well?"

"She was cleaning all day and got a fever. I told her to take a break."

"I'll go check on her," Yuki walked out of the room.

Kyo glared at him as he left.

"I'll go order some takeout, okay?" Shigure crept away.

"You idiot!" Kyo flung a spoon at the dog's head, "I'm making food!"

* * *

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki quietly knocked, cracking open the door. She was asleep in her bed, cradling the picture of her mother. Yuki gently smiled closing the door back. He went back down to the kitchen.

"How is she?" Kyo asked.

"She's asleep."

He nodded.

"What is that supposed to be?" Yuki raised a skeptical eyebrow at the pot on the stove.

"It's rice and miso soup."

"Uhuh."

"You think you can do better, rat boy?" Kyo challenged.

"Not at all," Yuki held up his hands, "No one can compete with your utter incompetence."

"You wanna say that again?!" Kyo jabbed a spoon in Yuki's direction.

"Boys," Shigure wandered into the room, "You're both pretty. Now when will food be ready? I'm hungry."

"It's almost done," Kyo muttered, "Can you get some plates?"

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Yuki asked.

"No, she needs the sleep," Kyo said, dragging his utensil through his food.

The three of them sat in silence as they ate.

"It tastes..." Shigure began, ignoring Kyo's glare, "Alright, actually."

"I don't care if you like it or not," Kyo huffed, "I just... She was working herself to death. I couldn't let her make dinner too."

"She does work too hard," Shigure agreed softly.

Yuki finished his plate and took it to the sink, "I'll take out the trash. Finish cleaning the dishes."

"Okay," Kyo mumbled.

Shigure put his plate in the sink and started to creep away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kyo said.

"Back to work?"

"Sweep the floor first! You should do some chores more often. It's your own damn house anyway."

"Yes sir," Shigure rolled his eyes and got to work.

* * *

When Tohru came down from her nap, she found a spotless kitchen and a bowl of food left out for her.

She stepped into the other room, "Ah, thank yo-"

Sprawled out on the floor was the two boys, asleep.

"You'd best not wake them," Shigure whispered, peeking out of his study, "They worked so hard."

"Did the two of them finish all the chores?" she asked astounded.

"Ah, no," Shigure made a face, "They just took out the trash, got in a fight, and probably beat themselves to sleep. But that's besides the point. Great work Tohru! Keep it up." And he disappeared into his study again.

"Oh," Tohru said, looking out at the broken screen door leading to the back yard. She sighed, "I'll do it later."


End file.
